The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 2
"The One Where Rachel Has a Baby, Part Two" is the season finale of the eighth season of Friends. Both parts aired on May 16, 2002. Plot Things get a little awkward between Ross, Chandler and Janice, who are now forced to all be in the same room together. Luckily, Janice is quickly far enough to leave and go to the delivery room. When Rachel is about 21 hours in labor, Dr. Long comes by and tells her that she's ready to have her baby. Joey finds out that Cliff, the cute guy Phoebe met at the elevator, seems to be a nice guy, so Phoebe enters his room. Things go really well between them, until he sees an episode of Days of our Lives with Joey on it on the TV. Things get worse when Joey enters and tells Phoebe that Rachel is going into labor. Phoebe then confesses to everything about her plan with Joey. Cliff is upset by this and to make it even, Joey decides to tell him some personal stuff about Phoebe, which does nothing to alleviate the situation. Eventually, Phoebe manages to fix things and arranges a dinner with him, but he's never seen back on the show. The child is born, but Ross and Rachel don't have a name yet. When the doctor wants to call her baby girl Green, Rachel insists on naming her baby girl Geller-Green, leading to her kissing Ross. Later, Janice stops by and privately tells Rachel that she admires her for her strength to raise the child on her own. When Rachel says she isn't alone because she has Ross, Janice tells her that Ross won't stay around forever and might meet someone else. Suddenly, Rachel feels very alone and in an attempt to restart their relationship, she tries to talk to Ross about the kiss they shared back at the apartment, but he rejects her. Ross doesn't want to have a relationship with Rachel again, because if it doesn't work out it would really hurt the baby and he is fine with the way things are now. However, Phoebe convinces him that it can work out and that he'll have everything he has dreamed of since he was fifteen. Ross decides to give it a try and buys some flowers for Rachel. Unfortunately, Rachel is unaware of Ross's reasons for rejecting her and assumes he doesn't have feelings for her anymore. Joey comes by and comforts her, letting her know she won't have to worry about raising her baby alone. He later gets tissues for Rachel and accidentally drops the engagement ring box from Ross's coat. While sitting on one knee, Joey picks up the box and opens it reavealing the engagement ring. He turns around to show Rachel and she accidentally thinks Joey is proposing to her. Rachel is somewhat lukewarm about Joey's "proposal," but still accepts. The baby is finally called Emma, after they can't come up with a name and Rachel likes the name that Monica wanted for her own child so much that Monica gives it away. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer- Ross Geller Supporting Cast Amanda Carlin - Dr. Long Maurice Godin - Sid Eddie McClintock - Cliff Maggie Wheeler - Janice Litman Goralnik Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Marta Kauffman & David Crane Trivia *A robotic baby is used sometimes in the scene when they pass around the baby after Rachel gives birth. *When Rachel gives birth, you see a weird substance on the baby. That substance is grape jelly. *The song that plays when Rachel gives birth to the baby is "River of Tears" by Eric Clapton *After Rachel has the baby and Emma is being passed around to all of them, Chandler is the only one not to hold her, even though he is her uncle. *When Emma is being placed in the room as Ross and Phoebe look on through the glass, the name above her reads "Baby Geller-Greene" rather than Green. However, this isn't the first time Green has been spelled as Greene on the show. *This episode marks the final appearances of Cliff and Dr. Long *This is Jennifer Aniston's favorite episode. *This is a rare episode in that neither Monica and Chandler's apartment nor Central Perk is shown. *The song that plays when Ross leaves the elevator with flowers in hand for Rachel is "Sign on the Window" by Bob Dylan. Goofs *In Cliff's room, Days of Our Lives is playing on the TV. This episode takes place at night, and Days of Our Lives is a daytime soap. *Rachel had told her friends about the pregnancy during Chandler and Monica's wedding, in May of 2001, and on May 16th 2002 Rachel has Emma, making her pregnancy a year, which is three months longer than the average nine month pregnancy. *Before Rachel goes to give birth, Dr. Long tells both her that she is a hero, because she spent 21 hours waiting for the baby to be born. However, when the gang first sees the baby, Chandler says that after 47 hours, the baby was finally born. *In the very last shot of the episode, as Ross is walking down the hall, stage lights are visible at the end of the hallway. *When Rachel's baby is born, she is held up for Rachel and Ross to see, and she has no umbilical cord. There is no way the cord could have been cut that quickly. *While Rachel is having her baby she grabs Ross by the shirt and says "you do it for me" in the next shot her hand is nowhere near Ross. She couldn't have put her arm down that quickly. *When Phoebe and Ross are standing in front of the window looking at all the babies and talking about why he and Rachel aren't together, some of Phoebe's hair is in front of her shoulder on the right hand side. Then the shot changes looking over Phoebe's shoulder at Ross. After that, when you see Phoebe again her hair is behind her shoulder yet she has not moved or touched her hair. *When a nurse is putting Emma to bed we see that Emma is nicely wrapped up in a blanket. The shot then cuts and Emma's right arm is sticking out the top of the blanket. Quotes Phoebe: Cliff, do you really believe that a character from a TV show was here in your room? Joey: (entering) Rachel's having her baby! (Phoebe turns and looks at him.) Which is of no interest to me, I'm a neurologist. Cliff: That-that's him! You know him? Phoebe: Okay, okay. I... okay. Um.this...I-I sent my friend Joey in here to find out stuff about you. Umm, but, you know, if it helps you came off great. A lot better than I'm coming off right now. Phoebe: I just can't decide who she looks more like--you or Rachel. Ross: What, are you kidding? She's gorgeous. It's all Rachel. (A few seconds pass.) Phoebe: I'm sorry. For the last time, why aren't you together again? (Ross sighs) Phoebe: No, I know, I know. Because you're not "in that place". Which would be fine, except you totally are. Ross: It's, it's complicated, okay? Phoebe: Yeah, that's true. You love her, you always have, you have a child together. There's no right answer! Ross: Look, we've been together, okay? And then apart, and then together. And then apart. And now we have a baby. Phoebe: Mn-hmm. Ross: It's just, if-if we got together again, and it didn't work out...I could never do that to Emma. I mean, she came into the world thinking everything... (starts to cry) Oh, now me! What, do they put something in the water in this place? It's just, Rachel and I, we're doing...we're really well right now. You know? Phoebe: I know, I know. I know. And if you try to make it more, you might wreck it. Ross: Yeah, exactly. Phoebe: Or you might get everything you've wanted since you were 15. Janice: But what happens when he meets somebody else and gets married? Rachel: Well, then he gets a divorce. It's Ross. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title